


Friday Night Party

by Jamyforever



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamyforever/pseuds/Jamyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The precinct goes out to the bar to have a party. There will be karaoke, dancing and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Party

"Since, Rosa and I caught the Pontiac Bandit we should go out for drinks tonight. I heard today they are going to have karaoke.", Jake said. "Yeah that is a good idea", Gina said. At 8 o'clock they left the precinct to go to the bar. They walked in to see a ton of people there. "Wow!", Jake said. Everyone ordered a drink and started to talk and have laughs. When the bar started to play karaoke Gina and Rosa went up to the stage and sang Yeah by Usher. When the song stopped people went to the dance floor. Jake looked around for Amy ,but did not see her. Until, he saw a very beautiful girl from a far. Once he got closer it was Amy. "Hey, do you want to dance?", Jake asked. Amy smiled, "Yeah sure!" 

The next song that was playing was Shots by Lmfao. Everyone started to dance to it. He looked into Amy's eyes and got lost in them. When the song was over he went up to do karaoke. He said, " This song is for someone special to me." Amy looked confused and smiled. He put on Are You Gonna Be My Girl. When the song was over he went to Amy. When suddenly, he felt something light on his lips. Amy kissed him and she tasted sweet. "Want to get out of here?", Amy said. Jake's eyes grew wide. "We can go to your apartment or....", Amy suggested. "How about we go to my apartment.", Jake said. 

It was a long ride of making out and long stares. Once they got into Jake's apartment she took off her shirt and he took off his. She started to kiss him hard right on the lips. They both gave a long moan. Some how they ended up in his bedroom and she took off her pants and Jake took off his. He picked her up and placed her gently on his bed. He slid done and took off her underwear. "Amy you look so beautiful." She blushed and laughed a little. He started to lick her until she was screaming his name and cumming right in his mouth. "Jake you're so sexy." she blushed not meaning to say that out loud. "You think I am sexy? Amy you're so beautiful and smart. I don't deserve you. " Her face turned serious for a second. "Jake I think you funny and a nice guy. Now how about you prove it to me." He laughed and said," Yes ma'am."

He un clasped her bra and started to suck a hickey on her breast while his fingers rub the other. She took off his boxers and was giving him a blowjob. "Amy-Yes. I - i'm gonna- ." e did not even finish his sentence before she was sucking the cum. He gave her a big kiss and put a condom on. The first thrust she gave a huge moan. "Yes Jake! Your so big!" He went faster and she started to cry his name. It was like all she knew was his name. Once she came he did too. "Amy I love you." She looked at him and said," I love you too." 

They fell asleep together and in the morning the same thing happened again. The precinct found out that they are a couple on Monday nd when Charles found out he was crying. They both could not be any happier than they are together.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
